best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran
'"Thinking Out Loud" '''is a song by British singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran. It was released on September 24, 2014, as the third single for his second studio album ''x. Lyrics: When your legs don't work like they used to before And I can't sweep you off of your feet Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? And darling, I will be loving you till we're seventy And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three And I'm thinking 'bout how People fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe just the touch of a hand Well me, I fall in love with you every single day I just wanna tell you I am So honey, now, take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud And maybe we found love right where we are When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades And the crowds don't remember my name When my hands don't play the strings the same way I know you will still love me the same 'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen And baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory And I'm thinking 'bout how People fall in love in mysterious ways And maybe it's all part of a plan Well I'll just keep on making the same mistakes Hoping that you'll understand That, baby, now, take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud And maybe we found love right where we are So baby, now, take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud That maybe we found love right where we are Oh, baby, we found love right where we are And we found love right where we are Why It Rocks # The song itself has a very sweet tone much to why Ed Sheeran's singing vocals are very talented. # The music video is mostly about him and his girlfriend performing a dance routine in a massive ballroom but done romantically. # Good in quality production. # The lyrics are nicely written. # Amazing composition. # The rhythm is enjoyable but perfect for Valentine's Day, and even when it's not Valentine's Day. # It received nominations for Grammy Award for Record of the Year, Song of the Year and Best Pop Solo Performance at the 58th Grammy Awards, winning the latter two. Bad Qualities: # The song led to Ed Sheeran being accused of and sued for copyright infringement on the song "Let's Get it On" by Marvin Gaye, which is not true. Luckily, the song showed no signs of plagiarism at all. # Him screaming "take me into your loving arms" can be rather jarring depending on the listener as it contrasts his earlier soft, acoustic vocals. It also contrasts the point of the song itself as it's meant to be a small, quiet and intimate moment between two lovers and in the end can ruin the image of the song in general (depending on the listener). Video Category:Romance songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Soft rock Category:Ed Sheeran songs Category:Songs with awesome music videos